Victoria Barton
Victoria Barton is the main character in the fallen-hope series. Victoria is a Guardian Vampire turned by Draven in the Immortality Ritual in 990. She is the leader of the Elite and the leader of the Arkansas vampire community. Victoria is also the daughter of Albert Barton and Madeline Barton she is also the younger sibling of Charles Barton, Gabriella Barton and Rafael Barton. She is the older sister of Pierre Barton, and Lisette Barton also the lover of Francis Darmody. Victoria like many of the Guardian vampires is a highly powerful vampire with Sorcerer powers, and over the centuries her infamously cruelty and vengeful reputation gave her the name "the Red Crow". Early History Victoria Barton was born in Paris France she is the fourth child of Albert and Madeline Barton. Growing up Victoria was raised to be a proper lady of France but Victoria was a tomboy who loved fighting and battle. Because of that fact Victoria and her father never got along and forbid her to do anything "men like" as she stated. When Victoria was thirteen she secretly took sword training and she excelled her teacher called her a "prodigy". When her father found out about her lessons he killed her teacher and beat her saying it would ruin his reputation as "proper" nobleman. Throughout her teenage years Victoria was taught the magic arts by her eldest sister and her mother but she was taught dark magic her father's master Draven. France 990 A.D. In 981 A.D. Draven became Immortal but the Barton's and his family learn his body couldn't contain the virus like gene which overtime destroyed his nervous system leaving him into an eternal slumber like state. Sadden by the the news he created a similar but different immortality elixir In 990 A.D. Draven gave the Elixir two group of people he loved so much his adoptive daughter Atarah, his younger brother Nicholas and his closest friends the Barton 's. When Victoria became Immortal she like many of the guardian vampires struggled with intense blood lust. Also Victora's Vindictive nature intensity after her battle with her youngest sister Lisette for beating her in a magical duel. The Barton family left france and traveled all over Europe. Northern France 1001-1015 During the decade as Guardian vampires the Bartons turned humans into vampires passing the virus gene. The Bartons traveled back to North France where they found a castle where a nobleman named Count Ladislas he was hosting a royal wedding for his brother as the Bartons opposed as weeding guests. During the feast Albert used mind control on Ladislas to welcome them into his castle as guests when they settled in Victoria was assigned a hand maiden a sixteen year old girl name Linette Rougmary. Later Linette knew what Victoria was which frightened her but Victoria convinced Linette to keep her secret the two became close. Because of the slaughter in the villages by the towns people rumors spread that the monsters that terrorized the villages were the noble family Bartons as "Hell demons". The count interrogated all his servant and seeing through Linette's lies threatened her. Refused to tell the count a guard stabbed Lnette in the ribs but in the nick of time Victoria arrived and killed the guards. Ladislas ordered more guards but his neck was snapped by Charles. Linette dying from her wound was turned by Victoria. Victora and her family along with Linette fled Northern France to travel. In 1015 Linette after her time with Victoria and her family Victoria become Linette's Mentor and she was taught to be a savage, emotionless, bloodthirsty, vampire predator. Victoria and Linette slaughtered villages in parts of France. After learning all she can from Victoria Linette eventually left Victoria to pursuit a new goal where Victoria traveled with her family for the rest of the 11th century. Early 12th - Mid 14th Century Over the the course of two centuries Victoria with her silences violence became feared due to her burning cities and villages to intricate her enemies. Joel was many of victims that in the 12th century was a victim of Victoria's wrath. She mind control him into burning down his farm killing his wife and mother. Victoria turned Joel and told him to come back to her when he wants his revenge. Victoria Traveled to France where she came across a warlord she killed him and his entire castle and turned his twin children Maudette and Francis Harris Scotland 1391 century Victoria Traveled to Scotland visited the battlefield where a war took place days before where Victoria sees a Cottage by the hillside. Victoria used her magic to summon vicious winds to destroy the old cottage the house was destroyed but the people in the house were not harmed a man with a sword swing his sword towards Victoria where she viciously snapped his neck. A frightened man hiding in the tree tries to flee but Victoria using her tekensis powers lifted him up and stabbed him in the stomach. Victoria healed the man and mind control the man to kill the surviving people inside the destroyed cottage. After he killed his family Victoria turned the man and told him she will be waiting for him someday. The man was sooner revealed to be Joffrey Kinsman. Italy 1404 During her travels Victoria favorite vacation retreat was Italy where she bought her summer home in the 1400's. During her time in Italy she ran across an old friend and her organization The Requin. The Requin stole her precious valuables and burned her house to the ground not knowing it was Victoria's. Enraged by Linette's betrayal Victoria murdered Linette's entire organization of vampires but spared her as soon as she discovered the truth. Linette ultimately sought revenge for her fallen brothers and her reputation in the 21th century. England 1494 Traveling to England in 1494 she came across her brother Pierre Barton a relentless bloody thirsty artist that slaughtered village for body parts as pieces of his canvas art. Eventually in that year Victoria subdued Pierre and imprisoned him for his carnage. France Late 1599 Victora turned Category:Guardian Vampires Category:Elite Vampires Category:Sorcerers